


The Flaws of our Hearts

by Raining_Sky_Guy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Love, M/M, Romance, UraIchi Week 2018, flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Sky_Guy/pseuds/Raining_Sky_Guy
Summary: Everybody has flaws, that much is obvious.People make mistakes, and sometimes they learn from them, sometimes they don’t. Nobody is perfect.Which is probably why the ideal of a perfect partner–of a perfect relationship is so compelling. It’s an unachievable ideal, which makes it highly desirable.But then, one would think that the more flaws a person has, the less desirable they’d be.Well, Ichigo had never been one to care what others say.Or,the reasons why Kisuke is an idiot, but Ichigo loves him anyway. And the reasons why Ichigo isn't perfect, but Kisuke loves him too much to care.





	1. Kisuke's Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed (Beautified) by lilymittens!

Everybody has flaws, that much is obvious. People make mistakes, and sometimes they learn from them, sometimes they don’t. Nobody is perfect.

Which is probably why the ideal of a perfect partner–of a perfect relationship is so compelling. It’s an unachievable ideal, which makes it highly desirable.

But then, one would think that the more flaws a person has, the less desirable they’d be.

Well, Ichigo has never been one to care what others say.

Because if Kisuke is anything, he is a flawed man. Ichigo could list off his most prominent ones in a heartbeat. And he could probably shoot off several more but that’s more him being nitpicky.

 

* * *

 

First.

Kisuke is a manipulative bastard.

Since he was very young, he has learned to bend people’s opinions not only to suit his, but to make them do things whilst thinking they’re doing it out of their own free will. Which, while annoying, wouldn’t be so bad if he applied it for good.

But it’s Kisuke we’re talking about.

 

“Well, what do you suppose I should have done?” Kisuke says, a small confused smile playing on his lips which only manages to further irritate Ichigo, who just slams his hands on the table to show his annoyance. He notices how Kisuke actively tries to erase the involuntary smile and softens up a little.

“Well, for starters not manipulate them into destroying their family reputation.” Ichigo scowls at him, a dry smile on his lips. He drums his fingers on the table, trying to flare up his annoyance again, lest he let Kisuke win this one.

Kisuke actually looks offended. “Whatever for? They were dumb enough to fall for it, and they weren’t innocent.”

Ichigo is not impressed. “Kisuke, you started a  _ rebellion.” _

_ “ _ Yes I am very much aware of it. Which, was one of the possible outcomes and was favorable for us. Now we don’t have to worry about where to put the barracks for the refugees of war you so wanted.”

Ichigo just sighs very very deeply.

 

* * *

Second.

He is a perfect liar.

 

“How. How did you convince my teacher that his long lost –and very much dead– brother had come to visit him?”

“Well, whatever do you mean?”

Ichigo squints at him. He raises his arms from the table and makes a grand gesture encompassing the place and the situation with such a amused exasperation that it brings a smile to both of them. “It just so happens that the very same day that my classes get cancelled for something as bizarre as that, you invite me out to eat someplace which only admits people by prior reservation.”

Kisuke looks unrepentant. “You know me so well.”

Ichigo rolls his eyes and briefly massages his forehead. “You’re lucky I like you.” He mumbles, deciding to start on his meal before Kisuke pops up with another crazy plan to get what he wanted (it wouldn’t be the first time).

Kisuke’s face softens as he mumbles back. “Yes, yes I am.”

(Ichigo proceeds to choke on his salad.)

 

* * *

 

Third.

His sense of morality is more than a little skewed.

 

“Did you just  _ drug a kid?”  _ Ichigo is incredulous, having rushed back to the shoten when he heard a commotion, the hollow already taken care of. Kisuke looks up from under his bucket hat, mildly apologetic.

“It was an unfortunate accident… and he was being too curious about your very much dead body.” The shopkeeper jabs a finger at the collapsed form of Ichigo’s human body.

Ichigo looks from his body back to his boyfriend, absolutely astounded (and exasperated, although when is he ever not?). He waves his hands in front of him for further emphasis.  “ _ Drugging people is illegal, Kisuke!” _

“I don’t see why, he’s not injured, or dead. He’ll be fine when he wakes up.”

Ichigo loves the man–for some reason. But he stills punches him right off his feet without any sympathy.

“I don’t care that he was not permanently damaged– actually I do care, but that’s not my point. You don’t go drugging people just because they’re an  _ inconvenience _ for you. You’re supposed to be a genius! Figure out something else! And besides, he’s a fucking kid. What is he, six? What possible danger could he pose?”

Kisuke blinks at him, cheek already swollen but not looking remotely guilty. Instead he cocks his head at him. Ichigo almost kicks him. “You’re… serious. Was it that bad? I thought that it would be less bothersome and since it’s untraceable and doesn’t really harm him…”

Ichigo inwardly cringes a little. Kisuke sometimes worries him.

“It’s wrong, Kisuke.” He says, losing his fire. He knows he’s fighting a losing battle because Kisuke simply does not care.

The shopkeeper sobers up and stands back on his feet. “Ichigo-kun.” He says firmly, making Ichigo straighten instinctively. “You and I are both aware that there are more than a couple things wrong with me. I know this is not what you want, but I acknowledge that this was a mistake, and I will endeavor not to repeat it, unless it is absolutely necessary.”

Ichigo looks away, knowing he would capitulate anyway. “You better promise me that.”

“My words are as true as my love for you.” Kisuke proclaims, not a drop of humor in his voice. He looks properly chastised and Ichigo can’t deny those words were extremely powerful.

“Well then,” Ichigo mumbles, reaching out for his hand. “That’s quite a promise you’re making. Better make sure you don’t break it.”

Kisuke smiles. “That’s impossible, my dearest.”

 

* * *

 

Fourth.

No matter how you put it, Kisuke has murdered a lot of people.

This is not a topic they tend to talk about. They discussed it in detail (Ichigo had practically beat Kisuke until he spilled every single word of it and then consoled the sobbing mess), and had declared the subject closed. Ichigo listened, understood and accepted Kisuke’s actions even though he would never condone it. He had his word that it would never happen again and Kisuke had already spent decades punishing himself over it, so Ichigo doesn’t bring it up. But it sometimes resurfaces.

Kisuke would brood, he would shy away from him and look at him like Kisuke was someone unworthy of his love.

It hurts Ichigo almost as much as it hurts him.

“I know you love ignoring people’s decisions, but I  _ chose you.  _ I knew you had done bad things, and I still. Chose.  _ You. _ ” Ichigo says with a fierce intensity, crouching in front of Kisuke and probably breaking the shoulder he grabbed onto.

Kisuke doesn’t seem to register any pain however, and just slants his tired –sunken, dark, void– eyes over to him. Other than his eyes, his face is slack, not betraying anything. Even his voice is mild. “And I’m thankful for that, Ichigo-kun. Don’t get me wrong. It’s just that… you could do so much better than me. And we both know it. Heck, the whole universe knows it.”

Ichigo has enough and in a fit of rage, he throws the man backwards making him huff a breath, before he straddles him. His knees are on either side of him and his hands return to his shoulders pinning him to the ground. His rich chocolate eyes burn with emotion. “Too damn  _ fucking _ bad, because I don’t want someone better than you. I want you, so shut the fuck up.”

Kisuke relents mostly because the man straddling him is beginning to shake. “Your choice is perfectly valid. I’m not trying to ignore or override your own opinions. I’m just… I’m the worst kind of scum of the earth and I know you deserve better.” Ichigo still looks desolate, so he forges on. “Despite that,” he licks his lips nervously. His calm, calculative character, painstakingly built over centuries just giving way in the face of a young, brave soul. “As long as you want me… I want to stay by your side. Even if I don’t deserve you, I want you to be with me. I love you, Ichigo. And even though they say love is meant to be selfless, I just want to be very selfish with you.”

Ichigo looks at him, brow still furrowed. “You mean it?”

“I do.” Kisuke stares right at him, presenting himself and all of his insecurities for Ichigo to pick apart if he so wishes.

Ichigo doesn’t want to–doesn’t  _ need  _ to.

 

Ichigo couldn’t close his eyes to certain flaws. He needs to acknowledge them, accept them even if he does not tolerate them.

Because Ichigo isn’t perfect either.

Because Ichigo has screwed up big time.

Because he’s bold and brash and audacious and an absolute idiot at times.

Because his one biggest flaw, was that he still loved the man, regardless. He still fell for the adoration in the eyes of that wild relentless storm trapped inside a man despite all the baggage he carried.

He might be tainted. He might be skewed.

But he was Ichigo’s. And as long as Kisuke listened to him, as long as he cut his more extreme reactions down, as long as he no longer toyed with lives, he wouldn’t leave him.

“Are you sure?” Kisuke would say to him, sly in a way so suitable for him. “Because that means you’ll stay with me forever.”

Ichigo grunts back and just forces their mouths together. “Did I fucking stutter?”

 

Ch 1 end


	2. Ichigo's... not flaws, he doesn't really have them, they're more like, minor inconveniences

Ichigo, objectively speaking, was perfect. Or as perfect as his humanity allowed him. That’s something irrefutable and Kisuke would fight whoever thought otherwise.

But even as close to perfection as he is the young man has his flaws. Minimal, of course but…

They’re there, and while most would likely be just called pet peeves, he can count a couple that are indeed important.

 

First, he’s a good judge of character but too trusting sometimes.

 

It’s a casual slip, as if it was not important. But as Kisuke’s mind processed the notion, Ichigo cringed, waiting out his reaction.

“Um, Kisuke?”

“They took your eyesight from you, you say?” Kisuke finally says, polite smile in place and bloodlust almost out of control. Ichigo seemed unperturbed by this. “Well then-“

“Before you try anything, remember the Xcution guys are dead, okay?” Ichigo cuts him off, raising his hands as if that would placate him. “And anyway, Inoue healed me, so it’s nothing major. Also-“

He too is cut off, and Kisuke doesn’t look any less angry. “They’re not  _ all  _ dead, Ichigo. I’m sure I can hunt them down and-“

“And nothing, let it go, it’s not even important.” He says, resting his hands on Kisuke’s shoulders as if to restrain him.

Kisuke directs his anger at the dismissive boy. “Ichigo-kun. Why do you insist on trusting dangerous individuals? At least refrain from doing so when you don’t have your powers.”

Ichigo rolls his eyes, but his fingers twitch, giving him away. “I’m generally a good judge of character. And I-“ His voice falters slightly, and Ichigo glances away. “A-anyway, I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

Kisuke’s heart softens as he lets his anger go. He reaches for the protesting teen, softly coaxes him to a lax hug, letting him hide in the crux of his shoulder. “Those assholes broke your trust. You don’t have to beat yourself over it. All I ask you is try to be more conscious of who you decide to trust. Or, you can trust everyone blindly and never leave me. I won’t ever let anyone do such a thing to you and get away with it.”

“Kisuke.” Ichigo murmurs against his shoulder. “You suck at romance.”

Still, the smile pressing against that same shoulder was not missed.

 

* * *

Second.

And this is stupidly endearing, but Ichigo can be so unbelievably dense at times.

The boy is perceptive. Awfully perceptive and catches on most things with the smallest of hints, of hesitation, of deceit. He’s combat smart, and academically intelligent and…

Denser than honey when it came to relationships.

 

“Kisuke what are you doing.”

“Well, what does it look like?”

“Well, I don’t know. That’s what I’m asking.” Ichigo replies, grunting as yet another petal falls on his head. “I didn’t even know you liked flowers.”

“That is not the point now, Ichigo-kun. I’m intrigued, you really don’t know what I’m trying to do?” Kisuke asks and there’s a note of concern in his tone that manages to draw Ichigo’s scowl back on his face.

“Failing at making a garden inside the Shoten?”

Kisuke sighs, aggravated. He grabs his hand and leads him to the table. He makes him sit down, bathing both of their faces in candlelight. He looks into his boyfriend’s eyes and says,

“I made dinner for us.”

Ichigo stares at him. “You can’t cook.”

“Yes, but, it’s the intention that counts. I brought the food from that Italian restaurant you like.”

Ichigo just quirks an eyebrow and Kisuke is just about ready to sigh in defeat.

“You wanted something tranquil and you didn’t want your father snooping around. This is my attempt at a romantic date, please Ichigo have mercy on my soul.”

Ichigo actually looks close to laughing. “Kisuke,  _ I know _ . There’s no way anyone could confuse this as anything else.”

Kisuke freezes just the smallest of seconds, once more having been surprised by Kurosaki Ichigo. “Then?”

Ichigo looks away briefly. “I just don’t understand why all this fanfare for just another dinner.”

“Ah, Ichigo-kun. That’s where you’re wrong. Every dinner, every meal with you is a precious gift. Rather, this is nothing compared to the sort of things I have reserved for our anniversary.”

Kisuke pauses his pompous love declaration. “I love you, Ichigo-kun. And I want to take advantage of every second I can get to demonstrate it to you. I have no need for special dates or whatever. Every day that you allow me to be by your side is just as important to me as any.”

Ichigo smiles.

 

* * *

Third.

Ichigo has the most dangerous hero complex.

And it’s all Kisuke’s fault.

He tries not to blame Ichigo, he tries to remember that his actions are heavily influenced by this complex, which is not something he has full control over.

He had always had it, Kisuke won’t kid himself. This complex isn’t something new. But.

He had helped it grow out of proportion.

And that just hurt even more.

“Ichigo, you don’t even know them! What are you going to do?! Storm the place and hope they will come running to you?! You  _ might get killed if you charge in like that-!” _

Ichigo tosses him a curious glance over his shoulder even as he finishes preparing his traveling bag. “Who cares if I don’t know them? They’re in danger and I can help-“

“You don’t have to-!” Kisuke almost shouts, wanting to shake the young man to make him see sense.

Ichigo’s expression frosts over. “Ah, right. It’s not like you would understand.”

The words cut deep, but Kisuke doesn’t let it show. Instead he tries rationalizing, tries easing that suicidal hero complex out of the boy. “I am not saying you shouldn’t go. I’m not going to stop you, but not letting you go alone. I’m just asking to consider your options before jumping head on. What are these hostages that are important enough to be kidnapped? Do they have powers? can they help us rescue them? And what about their soldier boy? The one who came asking you for help. Is he being sincere? Or he just selling you out? At least let me figure out these things, before you jump.”

Ichigo sighs, tension exuding from his figure. His fingers clench and unclench, “I’m not comfortable with waiting. They could die if we take too long. “ He sighs. “While you figure that out, I’ll see if any of the captains wants to come with me.”

Kisuke will take what he can.

And then, as if he could look under Kisuke’s layers of disguise, Ichigo’s expression changes as he looks at Kisuke, before softly taking his hand and kissing it. And there’s nothing Kisuke wouldn’t forgive when Ichigo could issue comforts and promises with just his touch.

 

* * *

What Kisuke would call his biggest flaw is that he’s audacious.

Yeah, he’s strong, independent and won’t be a sheep but… he’s also brazen, overly cocky and has insulted his friends on more of one occasion by thinking himself that much better.

Following that, he… he hates to admit it, but he can’t deny that Ichigo’s stupidly reckless sometimes.

To sum all of that in one word, he’s stupidly audacious.

 

“It doesn’t matter that Inoue can heal you, damn it! If you can avoid it, then that’s even better!” Kisuke exclaims rather loudly even as a fully healed Ichigo tries to calm him down.

“Whoa! Calm down, nothing bad happened. Bad guy’s dead and Inoue patched me up alright, you’re not usually one to think on the maybes.” Ichigo tries dissuading his lover, but he catches a glimpse of the storm of the man in his silver eyes before he is slapped.

And not a lovers-quarrel slap. An honest-to-god, bruising and  blood-bringing slap that brings on the silence faster than any word can.

Ichigo stops. He looks back at his boyfriend, confused and maybe a little angry.

“Oi, what-?”

“I know that you are strong. I know that you want to deal with things and get over them. I  _ know  _ you have faith in Inoue’s healing.” He begins far too calmly, just like the eye of a hurricane. “But that recklessness of yours will get you killed someday! Your injuries were severe enough that if Inoue hadn’t already been trying to reach you– which is astoundingly stupid that you left her  _ on her own _ – you would have, without a doubt, died. We had a  _ plan _ , you absolute idiot. If you’d just understand that we too can stand our ground. “ He winds down abruptly, snorts out of his nose and just walks away without a word.

Ichigo is stunned, wordless. 

From behind him, Inoue scoots forward. Hesitant and tired and Ichigo realizing how exhausted she must have been before even healing him is like another slap to the face.

“He’s just worried about you.” She mumbles, smiling at him. “You have always been the strongest out of us, and it’s understandable that you want to protect others but… let us fight too. We’re not helpless. And if we all follow the plan we set up, the chances of any of us getting injured is lowered.”

“Inoue,” Ichigo looks back at her, surprised for some reason. Then his face sours. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have run off on my own.” Inoue nods, accepting his apology and he sighs again, staring longingly at the direction his lover had disappeared into. “I suppose I deserved that slap.” He looks uncertain. “What am I going to do?”

Inoue actually looks annoyed. “Well what are you waiting for? Go after him!”

 

 

* * *

But he has to mention one last one.

Ichigo makes crap decisions sometimes.

Like deciding that Kisuke is the man he wants to spend his life with.

 

“What are you going to do once you finish college?”

Ichigo is staring intently at him, perhaps a little too much. “I have some ideas.”

Kisuke blinks, puzzled by this vague response. “Yes? Would you like to share them?”

“Well,” Ichigo breaks eye contact briefly, before proceeding. “I think I’m going to come back here to Karakura, get a job. Make sure the girls have everything they need for their years of college and then, I don’t know. I’d like to travel.”

“Ah, that sounds absolutely fantastic.” Kisuke hums without a drop of his smartassery. “You certainly deserve as much. Also, if you don’t mind, I would like to offer my services with getting your sisters through college. If they need an apartment, I can easily arrange for cheap but good accommodations. And also, I have some extra money lying around if you ever need it.”

Ichigo smiles indulgently, deciding not to fight over Kisuke giving them money for once; he just shakes his head as if he can’t quite believe him and then tries saying something. He hesitates, looks away again and then sighs. “I’m also looking to settle, probably here in Karakura.”

“Oh? Returning to your roots I see.” Kisuke says, his smile a little hesitant, knowing there’s something Ichigo is trying to say but not understanding what. Ichigo’s nervousness is palpable and it freezes his face in a scowl.

Ichigo looks back at him, and his features soften again, his insecurities becoming nothing but a passing thought. He finally says, “I’d like you to come with me.”

Kisuke smiles, confused. “What? And go where?”

“After my trip, which I’m going with my human friends so you’re not invited,” Ichigo declares unsympathetically but with humor, which quickly turns again into nervousness. “I… I was thinking that maybe you and I could live together. If you’d like. You don’t have to. It’s okay if you refuse. Besides you already have your shoten and your business. And also-“

Kisuke is just blinking in silence, utterly confused, as if his brain cells had combusted. When he can articulate again the words that come out are, “but why would you ever want to live with me?”

Ichigo blinks back at him, as the words register before his scowl is plastered on his face with vengeance. “Because that’s something people want to do with their boyfriends, you absolute idiot.”

Kisuke actually looks surprised, and Ichigo will beat him if he tries to ask if that’s what they are.

“I want to settle down and live a normal life. And I know that’s impossible for me –you’re my fucking boyfriend, I mean– but at least a calm life. Get a dog or something, but I really, really want you and I to share a roof. If… If that’s alright with you.”

Kisuke looks vulnerable. Far too vulnerable and taken aback and he simply can’t formulate words. Ichigo wants to give him time to process, but he’s also battling emotions within him so he just lowers his head on his propped-up arm, looking to the side.

“Ichigo-kun,” Kisuke finally says and it’s almost a sob. “I would  _ be honored. _ ”

Ichigo’s heart swells inside his chest and he looks up in time to see Kisuke kneeling in front of him.

There’s an indescribable glee shining in storm-colored eyes as the blond grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss.

 

And there’s nothing Kisuke would ever change about him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this I conclude my contributions for the Uraichi Week 2018.  
> I thank you so much for having read all of my Hot Mess of stories.   
> All of my unfinished wips will get their due updates, but no longer so fast or soon. Except for Cat's Cradle, which still has three more chapters ready, I won't update until August? Maybe July if I join the next uraichi event.  
> With that said,  
> Care to drop a comment?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment!


End file.
